


Connect One, Two

by charizon



Series: An Adventure of Prompts & their AU's [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Long-Distance Meet-Up, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizon/pseuds/charizon
Summary: “So I finally get to see you in person, and not on my computer screen,” the boy of his dreams says, his lips pressed together in a shy smile.





	Connect One, Two

**Author's Note:**

> Because one day I was masochistic enough to say I wanted to try out a [one-word prompt challenge](https://charizon.tumblr.com/post/173632434788/trickormemes-one-word-writing-prompts-01-first), and this fulfils **prompt one: first**.
> 
> If there are more prompts filled regarding this verse, I will add them here!

All it takes is one glance and it feels like a thousand flowers in full bloom, his heart stuttering, his mind still reeling.

“So I finally get to see you in person, and not on my computer screen,” the boy of his dreams says, his lips pressed together in a shy smile.

His words sets Jongin’s heart yearning, but he still doesn’t dare to take a step forward. He merely keeps his silence as he stares on, as if if he took a step further, he’ll discover how this might all be just a dream. So he keeps quiet, eyes wide, as he takes in the sight of his boy. The way he has a hand clutched onto his luggage handle, and his hair still a little mussed, as if he’d just woken up.

“Did you hire a voice actor during our conversations?” Lee Taemin teases his silence, and Jongin looks down to see how Taemin’s feet are pointed inwards, shuffling almost nervously despite his words, and Jongin thinks his heart is hurting. He might not be able to take this.

So he clears his throat. Very loudly. "Um, yeah,” but his voice still cracks. “A hentai voice actor,” he jokes right back.

And then he sees a slow-revealing grin. And it might just be the brightest thing he’s ever seen.

 

 

 

“My hands are not small,” Taemin says all of a sudden one day, his eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed, as if the very idea of it offends him.

Jongin’s secretly grinning while Taemin’s still behind him, but only because that’s one of the biggest lies he’s ever heard. 

The thing is, Jongin already knows this. It’s been three days into Taemin’s visit and Jongin’s already seen how Taemin’s hands barely peek out of his hoodie sleeves, how his hands can barely grasp onto a Shin Ramyun bowl on its own. But he doesn’t say a word about it, only because it might just give away how much he’s been staring at Taemin’s hands. And just how much he wants to hold them.

“Uh-huh, and what gave you that idea?” he says instead.

“I can hear that smile in your voice, Kim Jongin. You’re not fooling me.”

“Uh-huh,” Jongin repeats.

“They’re not small,” Taemin says seriously, firmly. He re-iterates. “They’re not small.”

“Mmhmm, let me see?” And Jongin finally turns around to face him, a quirk in his lips.

Even though Jongin was only joking, Taemin’s hand shoots out, looking as if he’s about to give Jongin a high-five. But it seems like he doesn’t seem to realise just what he’s offering Jongin.

Jongin laughs and he presses his palm against Taemin’s, and without thinking about it, he entwines their hands together, tugs Taemin’s arm down and starts to swing their arms.

He lied. He _was_ thinking about it.

“This means we’re dating now,” Jongin declares and Taemin’s eyes disappear into his smile. 

It’s disgusting how smitten Jongin feels but he’s had enough time to stew in his feelings to get used to it. Taemin’s hand is in his and it feels like it’d be a long time before he’ll even think of letting go.

 

 

 

He catches Taemin staring at his lips for the umpteenth time since they started dating, just like how Taemin’s been catching him doing the same with the most smug smirks.

“You know, all you have to do is ask,” Jongin says as he raises his eyebrows in a similar smug manner, fingers no longer typing into his laptop.

And Taemin responds by leaning towards him, batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly. “Could you pass me the remote?” 

Jongin’s tempted to chuck it at him but he passes it to him anyway with a fond roll of his eyes. And then he watches as Taemin tosses the remote away from the couch — the asshole didn’t need it after all.

“Hey,” Jongin protests with a frown. “I didn’t offer you my apartment just for you to destroy all my things.”

But then Taemin’s leaning in with a sly laugh.

“You destroy your own things,” Taemin says and he presses his lips against Jongin’s without warning. Jongin’s stunned. It’s all he’s wanted ever since he was aware that he’d fallen for a boy who had lived all the way across the world from him. But his brain’s frozen and it’s almost like Taemin knows why because the asshole pinches him in the arm before Jongin starts to kiss him back with a startled laugh.

It’s the most anti-climatic way of going about it, the way they’ve been circling around each other for over a year. But he wouldn’t have it any other way, not when Taemin’s right there with him. He’s solid, he’s material, no longer a mixture of coloured pixels on his screen that he could do nothing but look at.

“I don’t need to ask. Because it’s you, I’m just taking it,” Taemin says, effectively disrupting the kiss which Jongin’s quite offended at, but he’s too busy pulling Taemin back in. He licks into Taemin’s mouth and he takes his time savouring everything about Taemin.

 

 

 

“This means you’re my boyfriend now,” Taemin declares when they’re finally done.

“Why do I not have a say in this?”

“Just like how I had no say in us dating,” Taemin challenges. “At least I didn’t resort to sly little hand-holding gimmicks.”

At that, Jongin can’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Please love me down ❤ and I can be found [here](http://charizon.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
